User talk:Frozina
I can't retrieve the messages anymore D8 Guess it's a brand new start for my talkpage then. ---- I was at a funeral, sorry. They put the casket in a damn Cadillac. -Blake (talk) 02:44, April 23, 2014 (UTC) its ok bby the only problem is that they put the casket in a cadillac that was someone's grandfather man -Blake (talk) 01:06, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey, is there anywhere I can talk to you on...? Do you have a Skype or anything? Bluh. 20:29, May 12, 2014 (UTC) ..... Hay uhm my pages are being deleted I've lost two or three pages whats up? why are they being terminated? Red hedgehog sonic fan (talk) 00:10, May 16, 2014 (UTC)Red hedgehog sonic fan Jake the tiny Hey, I ask as polite as I can, why did you delete my character Jake the tiny? Again, I ask this as polite as I can, and I just wanna know why. Rage the Hedgehog (talk) 00:35, May 17, 2014 (UTC)Rage Can you please bring back TIME THE HEDGEHOG'S page and tell me what's wrong with it so I can work on it so You or another admin dosn't deleate it again? Red hedgehog sonic fan (talk) 02:16, May 17, 2014 (UTC)Red hedgehog sonic fan What is the problem that got it deleated? Red hedgehog sonic fan (talk) 18:00, May 17, 2014 (UTC)Red hedgehog sonic fan I Give to You a Thing D3RP YOU'RE WELCOME (talk) 08:11, May 27, 2014 (UTC) *humble bow* (talk) 14:17, May 29, 2014 (UTC) wow So you are the great Frozina, that took over after Pink left.....congrats. ''Tailsman67'' ( '''Talk | ' ' | ' ' )' 22:03, June 6, 2014 (UTC) I need to speak to you when you're on next. I'l be waiting on the chat for you. Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 19:14, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I just wanted to say thank you for making me an admin! I promise I'll do my best~ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:12, June 10, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Ah I see, can you do something for me, unprotect this page,http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Cold_the_Hedgehog, thanks in advance....and good luck handling this wiki [[User:Tailsman67|''Tailsman67]] ( '''Talk | ' ' | ' ' )''' 17:22, June 17, 2014 (UTC) hay can you help me? how did user:Doom72 get in as a mod? Sonic 1000's comment on Doom Yea, dont take it seriously, he's already has a ban on his record for constantaly complaining about Doom behind his back. http://static3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131222114533/chillsonicfanon/images/6/67/Spr_Pt_Marley.png (talk) 01:14, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Apallo :So it's right for a MOD to call a user a "pussy" for trying to get help, it's right for him to be mean to others, I don't think that's mod materiel, he needs to knock it off, being dictator-ish isn't the way to do things.Sonic1000 (talk) 02:09, August 14, 2014 (UTC) A little Doddle Hey Frozina long time no see, Anyway I just wanted to show you this, it's one of your old characters I decided to draw, since I liked her and the ship she was in. The Picture is here Cya around Gamerboy123456 (talk) 20:14, March 26, 2015 (UTC)